jungledyret_hugofandomcom-20200213-history
Barneleg
Barneleg '''(English Dub: Child's Play) '''is the third episode of the Jungledyret Hugo TV series. Synopsis The boat with Hugo, Rita, and Georgia on board to ashore in Africa. The kidnappers follow, but Georgia's billionaire grandfather picked up the baby and Rita in the helicopter and Rita ends up as the baby's pet. Hugo makes it just to get hold of the helicopter and hangs on. But when they arrive, he is captured and used for Baby's hero-pet Plot Hugo and Rita are lost in the middle of the sea with the child, Georgia Croesus. The boat landed on a beach in Africa, so both heroes drank. While Rita is still stuck with the child, Hugo tries to find the way to the jungle. Meanwhile, Rita and children are found and raised by a mother and her two children. Grandfather of the child, billionaire Wilhelm Croesus, promises a bounty of one million dollars to the person who will bring her grandchildren. The gangsters then set off in pursuit of the boat Hugo and Rita. They arrive at the coast where the boat landed. The mother gangsters decided to play grandma of the child and father Johnny. Except that the African mother quickly noticed the comedy of two kidnappers and excludes. Later, millionaire Croesus arrives by helicopter to catch his daughter and offer reward to the family. He decides to take him with Rita and Hugo aggressive the helicopter to keep track of her friend. They arrive at the castle billionaire. While Rita always acts as a "toy," Hugo is hiding and managed to find the fox. Nevertheless, the criminal apron is a journalist, Bonnie is Ms. Mamarazzi and Johnny is Mr. Paparazzi, for a supposed interview with William Croesus to steal the child. While Bonnie and Johnny escape with the child, Hugo cut their way by stumbling armor, ending their hope. The gangsters managed to escape. To thank them Billionaire Hugo and Rita give the opportunity to live in his household. Characters * Hugo * Rita * Bonnie * Johnny * Sonny * Tonny * Wilhelm Croesus * Georgia Croesus * Maid * Jeeves the Butler * Douglas Cummings the TV Reporter * Baba the Monkey * Juanita & Julius Kani * Graca Kani English Dub (Any ideas to write the dub) In Introduction Hugo: Hi. My name is Hugo and this is Rita. I'm a super rarer jungle animal. That's probably way everybody is after me. Ever since, Rita and I met we've been through all sorts of crazy things. Now we're looking for a home for the two of us. Hugo: Last time, Rita and I were relaxing and partying on a great big ship! Rita: I suppose you mean 'ran four our lives'? We had to spotted at some point, Hugo. Hugo: It was pretty wild on board. The gangsters wanted to catch the baby and the humans just wanted peace ... the baby was after you and you were trying to escape from the kidnappers. Luckily, we got away thanks to me. Ah, ha ha ha hey! Whap! Sa! Rita: Or to put it another way, we're castaways in the middle of the ocean. Hugo: Just relax. I'll get both of us away from here. Rita: You mean 'all three of us.' We have to find some nice humans to take care of the baby first. Hugo: Oh, right. The baby. Rita: (Laughs) Hey, I think she likes you. In Story Hugo: Coconuts ... Bananas ... Water ... Water! (Panting) It was just a dream ... Ow, it's hurting my eyes ...(Looks at Rita and Georgia) But it looks like the baby's fine ... (Stomach growls, looks around that he saw the "sundae", and he reaches to grab it, but it was mirage as it's actually a cockroach.) (Meanwhile) Bonnie: Have you spotted the lifeboat? Johnny: Not yet, Bonnie. This would be a lot easier if we had more than one pair of binoculars. Tonny: Hey, Bonnie! The baby is on TV! Bonnie: Stop complaining and get to --- What? Douglas Cummings: I'm Douglas Cummings, on today news that Georgia Croesus has been kidnapped. Georgia's grandfather, the millionaire, named, Wilhelm Croesus. Has promised a million-dollar reward to have his granddaughter back. We'll return after these messages. Sonny: Mom... er, Bonnie... why can't we just steal another baby? Bonnie: How many times do I have to tell you, Sonny? This child's grandpa just happens to be the richest man in the world! (Scene cuts back to the lifeboat) We gotta find that boat, and kidnap the baby and the fox. (Hugo looks at a water bottle) Hugo: Water! I'm saved! (But there's only one drop) Hugo: No. I'm not. This is the end of Hugo. (Faints to rope) So hot ... Bonnie: We'll be filthy rich, boys! Johnny: Yeah! Wilhelm Croesus! He'll pay billions to have that kid back. Bonnie: Hey! Just shut up and watch the river. Sonny: For what, Mom? Bonnie: For the baby, you giant baboon! Johnny and Tonny: Sonny! You're getting on Mom's nerves! Bonnie: Gangster rule No. 73: It's not good when Mom gets mad! All three: No, Bonnie ... (Meanwhile ...) (Hugo opens his eyes.) Hugo: Hey ... we're not moving. (Looks out the boat and sees the beach.) The beach and the trees! (Rub his eyes and look at the palm tree) Coconuts! Julius and Juanita: (Laughs) (The two kids were sitting around with Julius eating banana.) Baba: (Pants, and ohs) Julius: What is it? Juanita: Go tease him with the banana. Julius: Good idea! (Waves the banana, ohs , starts making fun, while Juanita laughs, and Baba starts doing tricks Julius eats the banana.) Graca: Okay, kids, leave Baba alone. Julius: But what else are we supposed to do? Juanita: Yeah. Our friends are on vacation. Graca: Well, you're not. There's plenty for you to do around here. Just use your imagination. (Juanita takes out the banana.) Graca: Baba isn't a toy. He's a house monkey! Juanita: But Mom! Nothing ever happens around here ... if only we had some other kids to play with, but we're the only ones here ... Graca: If you can't think of anything to do, I got some dishes for you right here. Julius: Come on, Juanita. We're leaving. (As they're leaving, they look back at Baba.) Julius: (Throws a banana) Here. Now we're friends again right, Baba? (Back at the beach.) Hugo: Thirsty? Hey! We've landed. I got lots of coconuts! (Rita wakes up.) Hugo: Come and see! (Rita drank from the coconut.) Rita: (Pants) Where are we? Hugo: (Laughs) Come on! I'm just that good! (He and Rita drank from the coconuts) Ah! (Hugo and Rita laughs, and Hugo then juggles the coconuts while spinning one on his toe.) Baby Georgia: (Cries) Hugo: Uh oh. Rita: Uh. Hugo: Come on. We'd better get out of here. Rita: Hugo! Hugo: Hey, I was just kidding. Like I'd just leave the baby all --- that's just not right. Rita: All alone? Excuse me for not laughing, but the baby is our responsibility. Hugo: That's fine. Rita: Here I come. (Georgia still cries.) Rita: ("Clears her throat") Mmm Mmm Mmm! (Hugo gives Georgia the coconut milk.) Hugo: Here you go. (Georgia spills out the milk on Hugo, then drinks the rest, and as Hugo was whipping the milk off him while tries not to laugh and they look back.) Rita: (Gasp!) Where did she go? (They saw her) Hugo, get her! (Hugo grabs Georgia, but they went over on the beach with Georgia on Hugo, and when Rita appears Georgia grabs her.) Hugo: Since you like playing house, so much I'll go take a look around this place. Rita: (Sighs.) (Meanwhile, as the motorboat passes the beach, the gangsters looked, but then.) Bonnie: There's the boat! (Sees it through binoculars.) The baby and the two pests must be close. We're going ashore! (Meanwhile, Hugo moves in the town in a "metal bucket") Hugo: I'm so clever! (Moves towards where Baba is, and as Hugo pears out.) Baba: Are you trying to look like a turtle? Hugo: I'm a jungle animal. I'm trying to get back to the jungle. Do you know where it is? (As he got out of the bucket.) Baba: Oh, that? Mmm? Hugo: Where is it? Baba: What is a jungle? Hugo: It's a place with a lots of trees! You can climb them and eat all the --- Baba: We don't have that here. But if you wanna climb ... (Points at a tree.) There you go. Feel free. Hugo: (Looks at the tree.) I might be able to see the jungle from up there! Baba: Anything for the tourist. Hugo: (As he climbs the tree.) I can't wait ti tell Rita I've found our home! Where we can climb, swim, bowl with coconuts, and we'll make a lots of new friends! (Sees the view.) Aw! There's nothing at all here ... (Back on the beach.) Julius and Juanita: (laughing) Rita: (gasps) Help! Georgia: (cries) Juanita: There, there. Don't cry, I'll take care of you. (shushing) Just take it easy. There you go. Hugo: Rita! Oh, no! Man in a TV: I can't say that to her! Woman in a TV: Why not?! Everyone else does! Julius: We were fishing and then we caught... Graca: (shushing) I'm watching TV. Julius: Look what we caught. Graca: (gasps) Baby Georgia: (Cries) Graca: Oh my goodness! What a little orphan! (Graca makes a silly face to make Georgia calm down) Baby Georgia: (Whimper and cries) Julius: Look what else we found! Graca: Get it out of that net! Julius: But... Juanita: Aw, Mom. You never let us do anything. Graca: Wait a second! Here you go, my little orphan. Juanita: Oh, Mom. Can't we keep it? Graca: I've never seen an animal like that before. Perhaps, it's a jackal-pub or some-weird dog. Juanita: Not that dog. I meant that baby. Bonnie: Ugh! They're gone! But take a look at that. Footprints! Our little friends must be close by. (Hugo climbed down the tree, and heard the kids) Julius: Aw, Mom. Can't we keep her please? Graca: No, she can't live here with us. Her parents must be around here somewhere. Bonnie: Stay in the background and I'll get that baby. (Hugo hides the tree) Graca: People don't just leave their kids around on a beach. I'm sure her parents will show up soon. Bonnie: okay, listen up, this the plan ... (The gangsters huddled up and make a plan) Bonnie: Help! My baby is an orphan! Aw, there you are, my little girl. We've been so worried. Oh, I'll apologized, I'm Gabriella Von Croesus, I'm Georgia's grandmother, and this is my son. May I introduce my son, Alf Croesus, Georgia's father. I'm so glad to see our little orphan is alright. Georgia: (crying) Bonnie: Aw, listen to Alf. Go pick her up for dad. Rita: (growling) Johnny: (exclaims) Bonnie: She's just so sensitive sweetie. Johnny: And crying. Graca: How can you leave a child alone on a beach like that? Bonnie: Well, my son was supposed to watch it, but you know how parents are the first time. They always forget something. Kids! You should be ashamed, Johnny! Ashamed! Graca: Johnny? I thought his named was Alf. Julius: Mom! Look on a news in a TV! Douglas Cummings: ...has been kidnapped. Georgia's grandfather, the millionaire, named, Wilhelm Croesus. Has promised a million-dollar reward to have his granddaughter back. The child seen here... Graca: Swindlers! Get out of my shop! Bonnie: Ow, ow, ow! Help! Graca: Kids. Run to the town and tell them we found the baby. (After Julius and Juanita left, Hugo sneaks back...) Baba: I wouldn't wait for her. Hugo: Why not? Baba: Why do you think? Nothing beats living with humans. Hugo: Rita wants to live with me. Not humans. You don't know what you're saying. (As Hugo was about to go in, he saw Graca sitting holding her broom, and showing a mean look.) Baba: I wouldn't do that. Hugo: Huh? (Left the door.) Baba: See what I mean? Your friend will never get out. You might as well deal with it. (Hugo climbs and sits on a stool.) Rita: Hugo! Hugo, I'm in here. Don't listen to the monkey. (Hugo sees Georgia asleep, while using Rita as a teddy bear.) Wait for the baby to fall asleep. Then I'll run. Hugo: Till it asleep? I guess I'll have to wait then. (Hugo sits down, and looks mad at Baba.) Baba: Let's see if she comes out. (About to go asleep.) In about ten years. Mmm. Hugo: (Grunts) (Back on the beach.) Tonny: So are we going home now, Bonnie? Sonny: Yeah, like I said. We'll just find another baby, right, Mo--- er, Bonnie? Bonnie: A good gangster never gives up. You jerks! Johnny: But then what are we gonna do? Bonnie: We'll wait. Sonny: Are we gonna wait for a long time, Mo--- er, Bonnie? Bonnie: Till it gets dark, Sonny. Or perhaps you've got a better idea? (Tonny, Johnny, and Sonny nods) (As evening came.) Baba: (Snores) (Hugo tries to keep awake, but he went and fall asleep, at the beach, Johnny, Tonny, and Sonny are asleep too.) Johnny, Tonny, and Sonny: (Snores) (Bonnie came up, looks at them and kicks Johnny in the foot, and waking Johnny, Tonny, and Sonny.) All three: Uh? Bonnie: Rise and shine. It's time to work! Johnny and Sonny, you break in and snatch the brat, and Tonny will get the boat ready. (Then a helicopter noise is heard.) Bonnie: Wha? Johnny, Tonny, and Sonny: Huh? (The sound woke up Hugo.) Hugo: Huh? (Inside) Graca: Huh? Rita: Huh? (As the helicopter is landing, it creates a gust circle of wind, Baba almost got carried away.) Baba: Hey! (Some of the debris flew at the gangsters; a tire around Sonny's head and a bucket landed on Tonny's head, and Hugo was also caught in the wind, but hanged on, and land on Baba's head (Who is also hanging on.). Hugo: Sorry about that. (After the helicopter landed, Hugo hides in the wheel.) Wilhelm Croesus: Greetings, dear Africans! Tonny: Let's get out of here! (All four hides a tree, as Wilhelm Croesus and his butler, Jeeves, came out.) Bonnie: It's Wilhelm Croesus! Darn it! Rule No. 45: Always have a faster escape vehicle, then your pursuers. (As the gangsters walk back to their boat.) Sonny: But then, what about kidnapping someone else? Bonnie: A good gangster never gives up! (Grabs Sonny by the tire around his head.) Sonny: R-Right right ... sorry, Mom. (Bonnie let's go of the tire.) Bonnie: Grr! I'll get that diamond Cadillac even if it's the last thing I'll do. Johnny: Mmm hmm? (Hold out his hands to help Bonnie get in the boat.) Bonnie: Oh, shut your trap. (Pushes Johnny in the water.) Sonny: (Sticks his tongue out at Johnny) (Laughs) Johnny: (Grrs) (As they get in.) Bonnie: Quick step on it. (As they left, back at the helicopter, and Wilhelm pretends he's a plane.) Wilhelm: (Imitates a plane) (Laughs) (Julius and Junita played along.) Julius: (Imitates a plane) Junita: (Laughs) (Jeeves gives Graca the reward money.) Jeeves: Thank you very much. Graca: I'm the one saying thanks. (They shack hands.) Jeeves: Master Croesus? Wilhelm: Not now, Jeeves! Can't you see I'm busy? Jeeves: Master Croesus, we're ready. Wilhelm: Aww. Your children are wonderful. When I was twelve, I was already the leader of a big company. So now I'm living through my second childhood even though it's my first. (Laughs) (Picks up Georgia) It's such a relief. You should try it. Baby Georgia: (Crying) Hugo: (While watching from the tires) I don't like this at all ... Wilhelm: Oh? Jeeves: Uh, if I may speak freely, sir ... (Graca hands him to Rita) Your grandchild seems to be very fond of this, uh ... uh ... Wilhelm: A fox!? What a funny idea! Fine-o! (To Georgia) My little darling can have anything she wants! Jeeves: Very well, Master Croesus. (They all boarded the helicopter.) Hugo: Rita! (The helicopter starts.) Hugo: No! Rita: (Gasp!) (As the helicopter takes off, Hugo uses one of the tires to get to the helicopter while Graca, Julius, and Junita wave goodbye, Hugo quickly got on the helicopter, the jets start up, and the helicopter leaves.) (Later, the helicopter landed at the Croesus mansion, and everyone steps out.) Wilhelm: You're gonna love your new room! I had it all painted and fixed just for you! Hugo: Uh oh. (As the door closed, but Hugo ran in.) (Morning arrived) Baby Georgia: (Yawns!) (Sees she's holding Rita's tail, with Rita giving a stern look.) Georgia: (Cooing) Rita: (Sighs) (Georgia let's go, while Rita puts her paws on her head, and Georgia looks at her dolls.) Rita: Huh? (Gasp) (Sees Georgia plays with one of her dolls.) Rita: (Sees the window) (Gasp!) I'm trapped! (She ran to the window and looks out.) Hugo... (Meanwhile, outside) Wilhelm: (Dress as a king) Come on! Hurry up already! I've waited for years to get the chance to play! (Workmen build a castle) And now that I have my grandchild to play with there's not a second to waste! (Runs in a circle.) En garde! I challenge you to a duel! (On a hill next the road in the gangster van.) Bonnie: (Looking through binoculars) Wait... I have an idea... (Laughs) (Takes out her phone.) Just you watch Mom in action. (Back at the backyard.) Wilhelm: Who dares disturb me!? Jeeves: (Dress as a jester) Some gentlemen from the press, sir. They ask for an interview, sir. Wilhelm: The press? I don't wanna talk to any press. Who are they? Jeeves: It's from "Rich and Famous Weekly," sir. Wilhelm: (Laughs) Fine-o! That's right up my alley. (Takes the phone.) (Meanwhile, the maid takes food to Georgia's room, and the smell of the food attracts Hugo, who was in a suit of armor.) Hugo: Aahhh! (Hugo heads over, while the maid takes out her key. While in Georgia's room, she easy band Rita's head with her rattle, while sitting on hear, and the maid enters.) Maid: Here you go, honey. (Georgia drank the milk) Maid: I'll put your lunch here. (As Hugo enters) Maid: Hmm? (Leaves and closed the door.) Hugo: Pssst! (Pop out from under the hat) Hey! What's for lunch? (Rita jumps up, while Georgia bounces back.) Rita: Ha! Hugo! Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) (The two play with the hat.) Hugo: Rita! (They turn and look at Georgia.) Georgia: (Cooing) (Meanwhile, outside Georgia's room, Bonnie and Johnny pretends to with the press talks to Wilhelm.) Bonnie: And where is your beautiful grandchild, Mr. Croesus? Wilhelm: She might be an energetic kid, but she's still a baby. She's having her nap, Ms. Mamarazzi. But I'm not tired! I'll play till I can't play anymore and then I'll play some more anyway! (Swings his sword, and knocking off a suite of armor's head.) (Laughs) I've promised myself that! Johnny: (Whispering) He's completely insane. Bonnie: (Whispering) Of course. He can afford it. (To Wilhelm) Fascinating, Mr. Croesus. Should we take those pictures now? (Back in Georgia's room, while eating, Hugo eats the berry) Hugo: Wow! Rita: No, Hugo, it's not 'Wow'! (Looks at the barred window and door.) It's prison! They lock the door! We have to get out of here. The earlier, the better. (The door is opening) Hugo: Huh? (Hides behind the cushions) (Jeeves steps in) Jeeves: The press awaits, your highness. Georgia: Ahhh! (While Rita stands at attention.) Rita: (Pick up by her tail by Jeeves) Whoa! (Jeeves carries Rita and Georgia on a pillow.) Georgia: (Laughs) (Hugo pop out.) Hugo: Ahhh! (Juggles the food) Ha ha, ha. (A little later, Hugo had eat all the food.) Hugo: Oh. Ah. Okay, let's see what Rita's doing. (Goes to the window and looks out.) (Outside, Bonnie and Johnny are about to take a picture. Hugo sees them.) Hugo: Them again! (Outside) Bonnie: Just a bit closer together. There you go! Is it okay, Mr. Paparazzi? Johnny: It's perfect, Mo--- er... Ms. Mamarazzi. (About to take the picture.) (Bonnie, holding Rita and Georgia, uses her behind to push Wilhelm and Jeeves down, and knocking them down.) Bonnie: You aren't hurt, are you? I'm so clumsy. Sorry about that. Hugo: (Watched what happened.) They're stealing the baby! (Bonnie and Johnny puts Rita and Georgia in the bag.) Bonnie and Johnny: Mmm. (Hugo ran out of the room.) Johnny: We're outta here, Bonnie! Hugo: That's what you think. (Just as Bonnie and Johnny are about to exit through the front.) Johnny: (Laughs) (An axe falls right in front of them.) Bonnie and Johnny: AAAHHHHH! (They look up and see Hugo on a suit of armor.) Bonnie: (Growls) Is it you again!? (Hugo drops the armor's head on Bonnie's head) Ahh! Johnny! (Outside, Wilhelm wakes up.) Wilhelm: Ah! Where's my little princess!? Georgia! Bonnie: Johnny! Wilhelm: I'll save you! Hugo: Wulle Wulle Wa! (Drops the suit of armor on Bonnie and Johnny, while falling with a sheet, outside, and bits of the armor bounce outside.) Bonnie: (Struggling) Ah! (Just as Wilhelm and Jeeves enters, Bonnie and Johnny had the sheet covering them.) Bonnie: Johnny! (Hugo left, and Johnny got the sheet off him.) Do you have the kid? Wilhelm: Georgia! Where's Georgia!? Bonnie: The kid, Johnny! Where's the kid!? Wilhelm: So you were gonna kidnap my grandchild!? (Jeeves picks up the axe, and Johnny pushes Bonnie out.) Bonnie: Where's the kid, Johnny!? Where are we going, Johnny? (Hugo juggled all the vases.) Wilhelm: Make sure they don't get away! Bonnie: Johnny! (Johnny and Bonnie went into the car, and Tonny started it.) Bonnie: No! Where are you going? No! No! A good gangster never gives up. (As the van leaves, Wilhelm and Jeeves chase after them, back inside, Hugo unzips the bag, and freeing Rita and Georgia.) Rita: Hugo! Come on! We gotta get out! (They ran for the gate, but Wilhelm and Jeeves stop them.) Wilhelm: Stop them! (He picks up Hugo, and Jeeves picks up Rita by the tail.) Incredible! You were so great! Georgia: (Crawls up, and cooing) Wilhelm: Jeeves, get these two installed in her room and give them anything they want. (Hands Hugo to Jeeves also holding him by the tail, while he picks up Georgia. Hugo and Rita looked at each other.) (Some time later, in Georgia's room.) Hugo: (While drinking) This isn't so bad, huh, Rita? Rita: What!? I thought you were a wild jungle animal who just loved freedom!? Hugo: I am! I do! Why not spend a few days in this awesome place? We can just leave whenever we want. (Laughs) Rita: (Laughs) Hugo: (Dances with a doll, while on a ball.) Yes! I'm Hugo, sneaky, and cool! And there's nothing that can bring down! Rita: (Laughs) (Jumps on the ball, which she and Hugo land on the floor, and with Rita hanging upside down on Hugo.) Hugo and Rita: (Laughs) Hugo: Wulle wulle wa! (Winks at the audience.) Trivia (Any ideas about the trivia) * It's the TV episodes named after the movie, "Child's Play." Goofs (Any ideas about the goofs) * Georgia's feet are black, so Rita (?) * In the end of show, Rita's face is red, (?) * When Jeeves picked them up, (?) * When Rita jumps back into the boat, her nose isn't colored in. * (?) * Gallery Category:TV episodes